Loving a Detective
by ChibiRaccoon
Summary: If he wasn't that way, he wouldn't be the man I love.' Short piece. KazuhaxHeiji, RanxShinichi. Songfic set to Paula Abdul's Blowing Kisses in the Wind. No spell check. Please Read and Review!


Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan nor do I own Blowing Kisses in the Wind. They belong to Gosho Aoyama and Paula Abdul respectively.

_**Loving a Detective**_

_**-Dedicated to SapphireStars-**_

* * *

He was such an ahou. 

Ran had smiled at her fuming friend, trying to assuage the girl's anger. A certain dark-skinned detective had just decided to drop their plans for the day to chase after another mystery. As if that weren't bad enough, he had dragged Conan-kun along with him _again_. Now Ran and Kazuha were left alone to do who knows what.

She couldn't believe it. They had come to Tokyo to spend time with Ran and Conan-kun. Not for some stupid mystery! What was it with detectives? First Kudo-kun, now Heiji and Conan. Were all detectives like this, ditching females at the drop of a hat for some _dead_ person? Sometimes Kazuha wondered what made Ran wait for Kudo-kun to return. She herself was starting to get aggravated with the detective she was always with.

When she asked Ran what it was that she loved about Kudo, the blushing girl had begun stammering before finally settling on answering the question truthfully.

_So tell baby tell  
Your true heart  
Say what you say  
When you're all alone  
I'm trying  
Trying to try  
And feel you  
And see if i see  
I'm feeling alone  
And all i want is  
To get through  
So baby, you'd see that the  
Way you're leaving me  
It won't do  
It's like i'm...__  
_

"He's frustrating, good-looking, a total mystery geek, smart, dense as a rock though when it isn't schoolwork or some case, he's nice and virtuous, and sometimes I just can't help but wonder if he cares about me as more than a friend."

Kazuha could only stare at her. It sounded alot like the man she liked.

Then Ran turned to her with such a sad, yet jovial smile, that it made Kazuha feel slightly guilty for bringing up the subject. Though what Ran said next, made the floor beneath Kazuha's feet shatter.

"But that's who Shinichi is. And I wouldn't want him to be any other way, because then he's not Shinichi. He's not the man I love."

It was through those words that Kazuha felt a great respect for the girl blossom within her. It was just amazing. Ran was hurting, feeling abandoned and lonely, and yet she still believed and waited for Kudo. She still loved him.

Is that what she felt for Heiji? Love? She wasn't sure. All she knew was that she no longer looked at him as she would a friend. No, there was something deeper there, something she couldn't quite put her finger on.

Kazuha sighed.

It wasn't as if it mattered. Nothing she ever did made even a dent in Heiji's mind. He didn't care. All he saw her as was just a childhood friend. He never noticed, not once, the way she would blush or smile whenever she was around him; she never did that with her friends. It was almost sad. She wanted nothing more for him to see her as something more, something deeper, something stronger than just the chain of friendship. Yet he never did.

_Blowing kisses in the wind  
Giving you love that you  
Haven't been given  
I cross my heart  
And hope to die  
I'm only wishing you'd  
Love me like i  
Blowing kisses in the wind  
Waiting, waiting, waiting  
Waiting for you is  
Like blowing, blowing kisses_

So it really wasn't any surprise when he disappeared. She had come home from the store one day to find a worried Shizuka and grim Heizo and her father. They told her how he had been missing since the day before. Kazuha had no idea where he was. She called, not just once or twice, rather she practically spammed his entire message inbox. No answer.

A few weeks later, she made a trip to Tokyo to see Ran. She was all alone in Osaka. And although Heiji's disappearence may not have been completely surprising, that didn't stop it from hurting less. However, once she got to the Mouri Detective Agency, she was quite surprised to find out that Conan-kun himself had disappeared. Ran was in a gloomy state. Apparantly, Kudo-kun hadn't called once since Ran's adoptive younger brother had disappeared.

Kazuha and Ran only had to share a glance before the two embraced, sobbing and crying. Together, they shed the sorrow from losing the most important men in their lives, dashed the barrier they had created in trying to be strong. Just letting it all out.

When they finished, they were in a strange state of mind, trying hard to convince themselves they were better off. It wouldn't have taken a detective to realize that the smiles on their faces seemed quite forced. Not that it mattered anyway because before they went to bed that night, both girls silently agreed that they had yet to give up on their detectives.

After all, Ran had already stated it before. That was who they fell for, and they wouldn't have it any other way.

_So please baby, please  
Release me  
If time after time  
Your heart's growing cold  
I'm saying  
If you don't believe  
In believing  
Then how could true love  
Ever be so  
And all i want is  
To get through  
So maybe you'd see that the  
Way you're leaving me  
It won't do  
It's like i'm_

Love. It took Heiji's leaving for Kazuha to realize the extent of her strange new affection to him. She loved him. There wasn't any other explanation. She would do anything to see his face. Though they often argued, she enjoyed every second of it. If being in love meant willing to die for someone, willing to stay by their side for eternity, then Kazuha was most definetly in love.

It bothered her though, that she could only come to this realization when he wasn't there. And she couldn't even tell him what she had figured out because she had no earthly clue as to where he could be.

She screamed into a pillow, frustrated. Ran's sympathetic hand rubbed her back.

_Like i'm like blowing kisses  
I'm some-biddy-bum-bum  
Like i'm blowing kisses  
And all i want is  
To get through  
So maybe you'd see that the  
Way you're leaving me  
It won't do  
It's like i'm  
_

How stupid. Maybe they were the real ahou's, falling for such flippant and aggravating detectives. They had left them to cry alone, no note, no forewarning, no nothing.

Yes, they _were_ ahou's.

So they waited. Both of them. Every offer at a relationship with a man was shot done, every invitation. There were times, rare encounters but real, when one was on the verge of breaking, of giving up. But with the other there, the girls got through it. They _had_ to wait.

Even if he didn't feel the same, Kazuha would wait. She _had_ to tell him. She would wait. She was just that stubborn.

Ran wasn't just stubborn, she was hopeful to a fault. She held more faith than Kazuha, usually being the one to remind the her why it was that they were waiting.

Season's passed, yet they still waited.

Answers to their questions, prayers, hopes, wishes, all of the above, came one day in the form of a simple card each.

_'I'm coming back.'_

_'Wait for me.'_

_Like i'm blowing  
Kisses in the wind  
Like i'm blowing  
Kisses in the wind  
_

Ran and Kazuha only stared at one another before bursting into a round of sobs, falling to the floor into a crumpled heap of hysterics.

Seeing him again happened unexpectedly.

He just showed up on her doorstep, covered in scratches and bruises, helping to support a far more damaged Kudo-kun. Her gasp had alerted the prescence of her roomate. Ran only had to see Shinichi before the whole world seemed to spin.

What happened next happened very fast. Kazuha wasn't even sure what transpired really. All she knew was that Heiji was back, and after giving a few good punches, she'd melted against him, letting out the year's worth of sobbing that crying on Ran's shoulder couldn't cure. And he held her, just as tightly. As if he missed her. As if he didn't want to let go.

As if he loved her.

_Like i'm blowing  
Kisses in the wind  
Waiting for you us  
Is like blowing,  
Blowing kisses_

* * *

OWARI

* * *

Short fic. I was actually half asleep and listening to Paula Abdul's song, Blowing Kisses in the Wind. I swear, the instant I heard this song, my mind was _screaming_, 'KAZUHA AND HEIJI!!!!' 

I just did a fic that was mainly Heiji. This was mainly Kazuha though it had alot of Ran. I made it to a...past progressive kinda point of view. Did that make sense, because I'm seriously not thinking straight right now.

Um...also, in this fic, it does kinda happen over a period of two or three years, but for some reason, when I was writing it out, it didn't seem it didn't have the same effect if I actually wrote down a timeline. So I left it kinda vague.

Anyways, so please read and review. Your feedback is thoroughly appreciated. No flames though please.


End file.
